Home
Welcome to the Foopets Wiki. The people that own this site only want your money and do not care at all for your childrens feelings... I once was a loyal member to FooPets. My recent name was XxFooOwlxX. I have recently been on there, and I began to cry because of what they had done. I remember when FooPets first started. I loved that game, and almost never left my computer because of it. Now looking at it, My heart feels broken. ClubFoo changed everything! We had to pay for it to join. It used to be a free site! No membership required, NOW LOOK AT IT!!! FooPets has become no good money takers! Then things began to happen. You couldn't post pictures. You couldn't post ANY links outside of FooPets. Do any of these things and you would get banned. Then they took away the Role Playing section... My heart sank. After I took care of my pets, I would go RP... What we are doing saying that they care about people as they shove them out the door,come have this puppy,two years later,pay or get out! Latest activity our latest activity is breaking peoples hearts by ripping their pets away from them and holding them hostage! ( true dat! by the way i'm a different person than the one that wrote how heartless foo is) Legacy Foo: A legacy foo is a foopet 1st generation which has no parents. They are older than 2 years, and the usual ages I see them at are 2 years 0 months, 2 years 1 month, 2 years 2 months, 2 years 3 months, 2 years 4 months, 2 year 5 months, 2 years 6 months, 2 years and 7 months. Legacy Foo's are also from Go Pokey! Check out the go pokey definition below… 00:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC)yg GoPokey: GoPokey was a facebook app. It was where pokeys and some foos were. You had the option of changing your pets breed. I was not a member on there but I’ve heard a lot about it. It then got changed to foopets and all the pokeys on there became legacy pokeys. During the first few months of foopets many gopokey members did not like foopets so they decided to quit but some members didn’t quit. And also instead on foodollars they had bones you could lose some bones if you missed a frisbee. Odd stats: Yes indeed there are some oddstats but they are glitches- the usual stat limit is five, but some odd stats can have 6,7,8,9,10 or anything higher than 5 stats! Thats a lot! Foopets are fixing those glitches so all the odd stats are really rare (about as rare as legacy pokeys)!!!! Oddstats, depending on their stats, can be worth a lot of foodollars. Foos: We are currently foo! Foopets/gopokey was created in 2008 it took a lot of work but they did it. Foomojo is the company behind foopets. One member of foomojo is Dr.Ron he thought of foopets thanks Dr.Ron foopets can be worth a lot of money depending on their stats but if there stats are low then foopets are worth low foodollars like 45+ foodollars depending on there breed as well. (45 foodollars is the new minimum for selling foopets.) Lost stats: These pets, like Odd stats, come in all breeds gen and genders. Lost stats are pets that have stats below the minauim. Balloon heads: These very rare pets are known for being about 500 or so in the foo world. They are a rare glitch formed when foo was first made, these rare pets only come in tuxedo mix cats. Legacy Pokeys: Legacy Pokeys are extremely rare!!! They are worth a lot of money! You’ll be lucky if someone is having a contest to give away a legacy pokey some pokeys can be slow. They only have one toy. That toy is a frisbee. Instead on the frisbee saying foopets it said pokey. They are really old there ages can be the same as legacy foos which is 2 years 0 months, 2 years 1 month, 2 years 2 months, 2 years 3 months, 2 years 4 months, 2 year 5 months, 2 years 6 months, 2 years and 7 months they can be worth a lot of money sometimes in the 1,000 foodollars or more if a good friendgives you one it came be a little cheaper than if you buy it from someone you don’t know. Be careful! I almost bought a legacy pokey from someone but that person scammed me out of 975 foodollars than sold her account to someone. Make sure you have a screenshot and that person has a screen shot and it is good if you have a contract so if that person sams you still have the contract for proof and screen shots too! Steps for taking a screen shot Look over to the right side of your key board. You should see a key that says “Print Screen/SysRq” or “Prt Scn”. A lot of times it is around the right where your “Num Lock” key is. After finding the print screen key you need to have the right screen open that you want the screen shot of. Once the screen you want is up you just need to push the print screen button. Then, you are going to go to your start menu, go to “all programs” then to “accessories”. Once you are in " Accessories" you need to go down the list til you see the word, “paint”. Click on the word paint and it will bring bring up the paint program. Once you are in “paint” you are going to hold the control button down and the “V” button at the same time. This will paste to screen shot you want onto this program. Then, give it a name and save it somewhere you can find it. After that, come back here to “support” and find this report you made. Scroll down and click on the browse button to find the screen shot and attach it with your next response. Hope this helps!’ You can remove the support part if you don’t need to report anyone! :) I hope this helps! WELL KNOWN MEMBERS ON FOO! ( this was made to keep a log of members, even members who are not known can post there names here) TheSuperSaiyanKat- She is a great member who is awesome and loves dinosaurs Goldiefc8- She is a spunky member who is funny, cool and awesome and she tends to misspell the word 'misspell' and she loves Llamacorns Insane-sam- she is a headstrong member whos fame goes up and down all the time ielkie- she fun member who is nice and creative KillJoy- a member who is strange in a good way who can always be funny Robin- one of the most famous members of foo who has a love for batman and robin Dorkeh- this is the most famous member on foo who has a different way of seeing things that lead her to be famous. She is very cool, and she has MANY stalkers. Icannibal- Idorkeh's number one fan who likes demo and animal from the muppets Rottweiler-paradrise- a member who is on the way to becoming famous Yellozii- You may be epic, but not as epic as Yellozii! She is a great member who loves cats. Ibengal- she is famous for her Fred and Gerogeness Ninja-FoREVer-TheRev- a member who has a love for Avenged Sevenfold. She'll always be an Avenged Sevenfold fan FoREVer. ( to whoever added their username on here, stop TaLKiNg LIkE ThIS ) Protwilighthater- she is famous for her depressed side and loving harry potter and hating twilight Xerteria - Better known as Strong-wolf12. Spent years on the site, and stuck with Foo through it all. This user was forced to quit due to her not being able to afford ClubFoo any longer. Artemis- - A beloved member of Foopets, one whom many look up to. She takes pride in her pets, breeds responsibly, and is the leader of the Dark Side. {Warning: They have cookies.} = Category:Browse